


Warriors and Dreemurrs

by yorkisms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ADMISSION OF FATHERING, ASGORE'S NAMING SKILLS RUB OFF ON EVERYONE AROUND HIM, HA HA THE TITLE IS A PUN. LAUGH WITH ME. AT MY TERRIBLE TITLING SKILLS., I can't get enough dadsgore ok, LMFAO - Freeform, N - Freeform, Other, but especially undyne, halfway through i had a bit of an anthropologist moment and explained monster family, in my undertale timeline everyone is either a gaster or a dreemurr no in betwee, minor legal drama, rated T because Undyne is a bit of a pottymouth, sue me., the get the dad asgore tag to 2 pages campaign goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sur·name<br/>/ˈsərˌnām/<br/>noun<br/>1. a hereditary name common to all members of a family, as distinct from a given name.<br/>synonyms: family name, last name, patronymic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors and Dreemurrs

**Author's Note:**

> Some few weeks ago I declared that I would get the tag for this amazing, underrated relationship up to two pages.
> 
> So the campaign begins.
> 
> This, also, is timeline-contingent to my other similar pieces, and I think as I keep going down this path I'm gonna make most of them in the same timeline. 
> 
> Unless I start posting AU works, which I might. Who knows.

Nobody said that moving up to the surface would involve so much fucking paperwork.

In retrospect it made sense, since legally, no one from the underground existed. Hence the need to obtain proper identification, for important things like doctor visits (when the doctor was knowledgable, and not just Alphys) and driver's licenses (naming no names) and so on and so forth. 

Of course, that didn't mean they had to enjoy the actual paperwork. 

Undyne, for one, had put it off. Paperwork was impossible for her to focus on, she had never even liked it when she did actual work in the royal guard. She much preferred (and did) make verbal reports to Asgore. 

Speaking of Asgore, he had put it off, too, mostly being occupied with other things. Which was why Undyne was stuck sitting at the table of her (really _their_ ) apartment (because while Toriel had picked up a job and new house rather quickly, Asgore had _not_ and Undyne couldn't refuse to let him stay if she tried) with a huge stack of paper and a pen, avoiding looking at the paper and twirling the pen in her hand instead. 

"You know, the sooner you get it done, the sooner you can do things outside of the house. Like look for a job, for one."

Asgore leaned on the chair next to Undyne, who groaned.

"Don't lecture me about jobs, old man," she muttered. 

"At least I'm able to look for one."

"Oh, come on, don't give me that shit. I bet I could totally get a job faster than you, even with the lag."

"That's not the point," Asgore replied, amused. 

Undyne groaned again, louder. 

"Come on. This is a waste of my stupid time. I don't even know if half of this shit applies to me, even. I mean, what the hell's a last name?"

"...I would assume it to be your family name," Asgore said. Undyne glared. 

"Come on, old man, how long have you known me? I'm pretty sure you know more about my family than I do!" 

"You have a point," Asgore muttered. As far as they both knew, Undyne had no surviving family, and if she didn't know her family name now she never would. 

"Then just make something up," he finally said. 

"No one will likely care. Mettaton had to make up his own birth date, no one has punished him for that." 

"Fine," Undyne said, spinning the pen over her hand again. 

"I am going out to the store," Asgore said, standing up. "Good luck with your paperwork." 

Undyne snorted, and considered throwing the pen after him as he left. 

"Have fun doing boring grocery shopping stuff." 

She turned her attention back to the paper. Just...think of something? 

Aw, fuck it. 

Undyne picked up the pen and wrote something down. 

\--

"Undyne."

"Yeah, old man?" came the reply from the couch. Undyne had her legs up on the arm of the couch, reading a comic book Alphys had loaned her.   
It had been a week, maybe more, since Undyne had finished the fucking paperwork. Alphys was still using the lab underground for scientific reasons, which was pretty much why she hadn't joined Undyne and Asgore yet like was planned. Overall, monsters (as observed since first contact) tended to form closer familial bonds than humans- likely due to the nature of monster souls. 

Hence why such a living situation might be considered awkward to humans, but average to Undyne. 

"Can I ask you something?"

Undyne sat up, putting the book down. 

"Sure. What's up?"

Asgore entered their living room space, shuffling through a series of letters. 

"I would like to preface this by saying that if this was intentional I am not mad, but why is your mail addressed to Undyne Dreemurr?" 

Undyne's fins twitched, embarrassed, and she avoided Asgore's gaze. 

"I, uh, couldn't think of a family name. So I used yours."

If she was looking, she would see that Asgore looked both surprised and pleased. 

"You did?"

"Yeah. It was probably be pretty stupid cause now I can't exactly change it but-"

"Don't change it," Asgore interrupted. "Please."

"Huh?"

Undyne processed for a second, and in that second Asgore hugged her tightly. 

"You're bein' sentimental, old man," Undyne muttered, half-teasing. 

"Forgive me my sentiment," Asgore replied softly. 

"Forgiven," Undyne shot back immediately, putting her arms around him. 

"Have I made my feelings on the topic clear?"

"Pretty clear," Undyne said, laughing.

"For as long as I've known you you've been like my own child."

The weight of such an admission, coming from Asgore as compared to just anyone, wasn't lost on Undyne.

"And I am proud of you."

"Thanks," she replied, trying not to let it show that she was close to tears.

"You are more than welcome to use my family name, Undyne. You should have told me sooner, even."

"Aw, don't make me cry," Undyne said in a complaining tone. 

"-and I've said it before, old man, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos/bookmark to help my fragile writer self esteem. When fed with positive reinforcement, I produce more non-romantic relationship studies. 
> 
> Apparently.


End file.
